The Potion of Eros
by Maiden1618
Summary: Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. Tho Harry didn't return Draco's feelings well not yet any way. Soon Harry Potter would be Harry Malfoy and Draco would be truly happy and so would Harry. Drarry. I suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a present to my lil bro Sebby. But I want to share it with you all as well. As always l rights to respectful owners and apologies for my grammar. Hope you enjoy :)**

Draco Malfoy smiled darkly he had finally brewed it a potion that enslaved someone to your will. A potion that created true love. It paid to have a spy in the Department of Mysteries after all. Getting a special ingredient from the love room sure did help.

Draco Malfoy could not stand Women well no that was wrong he didn't hate them. He just was not attracted to them. Their was only person for him and that was his rival Harry Potter. But Harry didn't feel the same way or he didn't yet. Oh the potion would take ages to truly effect him and he would still be his rival for a long time about a month and when that time passed he would give him self fully to Draco body, mind and soul. It would only then be oh so easy to turn him to the Dark and keep him safe from this war.

Oh Potter would quiet instantly start to love him but he would fight it at first. this potion had no cure and Harry would not even be able to tell anyone what he had done to him. Oh Draco was going to have so much fun in the first month Harry would hate and love everything at the same time. It will tear him apart before he truly gives into the potion. Call it tough love it's what Draco was any way after all these years of not noticing him.

The plan was ready he was going to stun him and tie him to a chair then he would awaken the boy and force the potion down his throat. Oh it would taste and smell delicious to him so he would be unable to resist. Draco couldn't wait.

He had overheard he would be coming back late from a meeting with the old fool so he would know it would be his perfect chance. Harry didn't even see it coming. Stunning and levitating him into an empty classroom he quickly bound his future lover to a chair.

He started to come around and yelled "MALFOY!"

"Relax Harry infact have a drink." he uncorked the bottle and wafted it under his nose.

Harry eyes already glazed a bit. It was truly a dark potion and he was ecstatic.

"That does smell good. But I'm tired up and how do I know it's not poison."

"It's not you'll love it trust me." Noticing Harry mouth was open he quickly poured it in. Harry unable to spit out the most delicious thing he had ever tasted drank the drink.

"What even was that Malfoy?"

"Oh just the potion of Eros. They where the Greek God of love and beauty. Oh and trust me very soon you'll be very much in love with me."

"What kind of sick joke is that Malfoy!"

"Oh no joke Harry all these years and not noticing my feeling drove me to near madness. So I had some contacts help me get an ingredient from the Department of Mysteries and I created the only potion that will create actually love. Your going to be my very own love slave. Oh you have two options fight and let it tear you apart inside but in the end the potion will win. Nothing beats the magic of love . Or you could just give into it right now and become mine." He purred the last line seductively. "Oh well that's about enough time oh and your not going to be able to tell anyone about this failsafe in the potion."

"About time for what!"

"Oh any second now the potion will take hold!"

"Yeah right you sexy." Harry stopped in shock.

"You see I told you Harry within a month you'll be all mine." He pressed his thumb against Harry's lower lip and pulled It down. Throwing caution to the wind he pressed his lips against the still bound Harry's. He could tell Harry was turned on yet trying to resist at the same time. Loving Draco tongue wrapping around his but trying to pull away. Draco smirked and slipped his hands into Harry trousers squeezing his future partners perfect ass oh he would train Harry into being the perfect Pureblood wife. You see same sex marriage was common in the Pureblood circles however one was still expected to be the wife and one the husband gender didn't matter to the role tho.

"Get off of me you monster!" Harry yelled.

Draco chuckled and pulled away. "I'll be in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night from eight I'm sure we can spend some more time together. Oh I know you hate me but you won't forever. I'm so glad you chosen the fight It option it's the tough love you so rightfully deserve after ignoring my advances since near the end of third year." With that Draco flicked his wand the chair vanished and Harry fell asleep. He would awakens in five minutes and be overcome with longing and absolute hate. Soon Draco would start dropping hints for his Harry to drop that riff raff he is with and eager to please him he would obey but he would hate him for it at first. He knew Harry would come tomorrow night and when he did he would explore a bit further on Harry's body.

Harry awoke soon after Draco left feeling empty without Draco near by. But that couldn't be right he hated the blonde ferret. It was just the potion but did Harry really care. No of course he did Harry thought to himself. Cursing and also loving the boy Harry stormed away to his dormitory, u Derek his cloak after tonight he didn't want to speak to his two best friends. Slipping quietly into bed Harry soon feel asleep and certain dreams of a Slytherin boy came too him. Harry didn't realise It but a huge smile was on his face as he slept.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners and apologies for my grammar. Hope you enjoy** :)

The next evening Draco was giddy with excitement Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him today. Well when his Mudblood and Blood Traitor weren't looking that was. His eyes filled with both love and loathing. Oh and Draco loved it. But tonight he was going to give his precious a sensual massage. He had had just finished preparing everything when Harry slipped into the room. Casting a dark locking charm he approached Harry.

"Hey babe." He purred pressing Harry against the wall and shoving his hands in his loves trousers. He could feel Harry's rock hard dick and knew Harry was aroused. "Oh come on love why do you fight me. In the end its fruitless." He being the physically stronger of the two trapped and pushed Harry against the wall and held him their. Thank you strengthening solutions Draco thought. Despite the boys process Draco over powered him. Forcing Harry into a deep long passionate kiss that he returned.

After what seemed like hours Draco broke away flushed with passion.

"You have no idea how much I hate you. Your evil truly evil you piece of crap." Harry snarled.

"Don't worry love I forgive you. Now how about you get up on the message bench you had a long day." Draco smirked and vanished all but Harry's boxers. Hmm he would wonder what Harry would be like in a cute pair of panties. He would have to buy him a pair.

"Like I'd let you touch me like that!" Harry screamed.

Draco chuckled. "Now if you want your wand back get up on there and enjoy your pampering my dear." He had slipped his wand away when he had made out with him.

Harry grumbling but complied quiet quickly. Well the doing as the lover said side of things seemed to be taking effect nicely.

Draco rubbed some lavender oil all over Harry's body and began messaging. Getting deep into Harry's skin. Rubbing up from his precious feet getting in between the toes and rubbing his slender legs all the way up to his thighs. Not failing to notice the means of pleasure escaping Harry's lips. "Enjoying your self love?" Draco purred and nibbled on Harry's neck causing him to moan even louder. Draco loved this.

"Mhmm." Harry moaned out. "Fucking hate you still."

"I'm sure you do but that won't last." Draco said. Now massaging Harry's back whilst nibbling all over the boys neck. "The Mark's of our love I want you to keep proudly on display but if anyone asks you'll refuse to talk about them love okay."

"Sure whatever." He snapped out through the pleasure.

"You know babe." Draco said after a while of giving Harry pleasure and now nibbling just on his neck.

"Hmm." Harry said angrily not wanting the sensation to stop but his head also screaming at it to stop.

"I really don't think someone of your status should hang around with people like Granger and Weasley. It would make me so happy if you where to cut ties with them." Draco smiled evilly.

"I'll never abandoned my best friends!" Harry snapped.

"We will see love we will see." Draco said smiling. "I'm going to be here tomorrow night again same time infact will be together every night for a very long time. Your free not to come but you and I both know you won't not come." Draco smiled sweetly.

"Come my love I want to cuddle you for a while." He said vanishing all but his boxers and shirt leading Harry to a bed. "let's cuddle for the night my love."

The bed had soft green silk bed clothes Harry nestled into Draco chest his arm around him wanted to flee but also wanted to stay forever this way with his enemy. Soon however Harry drifted off to sleep in Draco's arms. Draco stroking his loves hair smiled all was progressing nicely it might not even be a month before Harry was all his. Soon he would get Harry to kill the old fool himself and then the Dark Lord would realise Harry would serve loyally and he and Harry could be truly happy together. Eventually Draco too drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hopy you enjoyed :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy and apologise for my dreadful grammar. A always all rights to respectful owners:)**

Harry awoke the next day in Draco's arm wait he meant Malfoy his arms. Despite hating the boy he wanted to stay forever this way. Being with Draco everything just felt right.

Draco awoke and could tell Harry was awake but didn't say anything wanting to see if he would try leave. When he didn't he smiled in victory he was turning and he loved it. Smirking he started kissing softly over Harry neck.

Harry not realising it was going to happen shuddered in pleasure. "Oh Draco." He whispered. Draco was ecstatic Harry called him Draco it was a small victory but it was a victory. Draco started nibbling all over Harry neck marking his territory and the moans from Harry where getting louder.

Draco without warning stopped "I'll see you tonight my love. Remember keep your little trophies on display."

"Yes whatever." Harry snapped.

"Come on now love play nice or I may give you a good kissing where all can see."

"You wouldn't!" Harry snapped.

Draco chuckled "Harry your saying I wouldn't when your slowly being enslaved to me via a potion I gave you. I think you would know I'd dare I have nothing to hide from our love it's you who does."

"I don't love you!" Harry snapped.

"Oh you will Harry you will." Draco said and then waved his wand and clothes appeared on him. "See you tonight love." With that he left the room.

After the Draco left Harry mind was screaming. One half telling him to give in its inevitable you know you love him and the other screaming he didn't and it was Draco fucking Malfoy. The Slytherin prince then another voice said when he thought this "you could be his princess be happy fond true happiness and not have a care in the world." Harry screamed and clutched his head and collapsed on the bed. Luckily it was Saturday and he had no classes to miss. But he was not aware of his two best friends frantically looking for him.

Throughout that day Harry's mind battled with its self. The more he thought his feelings for Draco the more stronger they got and the more pain he was in. "Just give up and all this mental pain will go away. Why deny your self true happiness." Harry screamed out luckily nobody heard l.

While Harry battled his mind Draco was taking care of some issues he had sent that Mudblood Granger and that Blood Traitor Weasley to the hospital wing obviously nothing would come back to him. He just couldn't have them snooping around tell Harry caved in to the potion. With how it was going it would be much sooner than Draco thought. Next however Draco needed to speak to someone who owed him a favour.

"Daphne." Draco said approaching the Greengrass heiress and future Lady Nott.

"Yes Draco can I help you?" She said politely.

"Yes I'm calling in that favour come with me we have much to discuss." Draco said and the girl nodded following him.

"How can I be of service to you Draco?" The girl asked politely.

"Remember I told you if I ever opened up to Harry and if he returned the feelings that I'd need your help with something." Draco said.

"Why yes Draco I do." She said still keeping her face neutral like every Pureblood princess.

"Well I need you to eventually help me take the taint from Harry bloodline is your mother still on-board to blood adopt Harry?"

"Why yes Draco she is the favour your mother did for mine will be considered repaid with this am I correct to assume?"

"yes it will be. But now your favour you owe of me I need you to train Harry in etiquette and pride. Teach him how to be a wife to a Pureblood family. The house Nott and Malfoy are closely allied so all the big functions you to will be planning together obviously so Harry will need training how to act in these situations."

"Of course I shall Draco a promise is a promise and I shall uphold my end of the bargain and keep your secrets and tell nobody without your approval. I will do my job properly and effectively."

"Thank you Daphne. Now if you excuse me I have other duties to attend to."

"Of course Draco as you where."

With that the pair separated.

On the way back to the room he decided to stop by the kitchens to give an order to bring him and Harry a nice dinner to the room when he ordered. He was going back to the room but was shocked to find it was still Harry their and not able to call the room of hidden things. He may need to wait for the week to do that plan he may get Harry helping him as well. As soon as the potion kicked in fully he would do anything for him and Draco would do the same for the boy he loved. He entered the room and saw Harry thrashing around in his Sleep.

"Love don't, hate, I hate no wait I love him." Harry said and Draco knew what this was about his mind was giving up to what his heart and soul wanted. Perhaps by dawn this trying time would soon be over. A note on this dark potion said even if the target fights it they would cave much quicker if their was a subconscious level of love or attraction no matter how deep it was buried.

"Harry wake up!" Draco shook him and he woke Draco was suddenly shocked by Harry hugging him. "Oh Draco I'm so glad to see you. Wait no what am I saying." Harry suddenly flung him self away.

"Harry my love I'm sorry about this but you'll fell better by the morning and this will all be over." Before Harry could react the jet of red light hit Harry and he fell unconscious. Draco would watch over the boy he loved tell morning and he knew just somehow knew that Harry would give in to their love by then. But he was in for along night of pain and mental trauma. He would however keep a watchful visual over his Harry all night. To make sure he was okay. And that's what Draco did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed from now on chapters will be getting longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Thank you to all thoeses who have reviewed , favourites and or followed so far. For another chapter by the 31st let's get it to give reviews. Hope you enjoy :)**

That night was one of the worse Harry had every experienced. Even if he was asleep he was in tremendous pain as all the hate he had for the boy he loved the small amount of hate he had no clue why he had it. Tried to destroy his happiness for the boy he loved and would do anything for. Why did it feel he had a Dementor in his head he did not know. But then the thought of Draco he kept his thoughts on Draco and when their lips met after what seemed like hours of fighting himself. But as their lips met Harry woke up to the real person.

"Draco?" Harry whispered his eyes full of love and life.

"Yeah Harry?" Draco said hopefully.

"I love you truly love you." And with that Harry kisses him and it was blissfully oblivion. Only after what seemed like hours they broke apart.

"Harry I want you to wear something for me okay."

"Okay." Harry said.

Draco took Harry's right hand and slipped a platinum band with an elegant emerald ring onto it. "It's a tradition in Pureblood culture for the man in the relationship to give his partner a ring when they start dating. It's also got occlumemcy protections on it as well. Do you like it?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry looked at the feminine ring and smiled. "Draco I love it!" Harry exclaimed and Draco kissed him once again.

"Now Harry remember I said that if your married me you would have certain duties?" Harry nodded "Well I realised your going to need some lessons on how to act as a wife of a prominent Pureblood family. So I spoke to a friend of mine and I want you to take lessons with her. Would you do this for me?"

"Of course Draco I'd do anything for you." Harry said in a loving voice. Draco was ecstatic the potion had taken hold Harry was his forever. "Thank you Harry if you do become more serious with me you and her will be working alot together but I'll leave that to her to explain. I do want you to become friends with her and perhaps in time best friends. She more worthy of your time unlike them two you currently have. I know their your friends but they just use you and are petty. I went you to see more beyond them two the Mudblood and Blood traitor."

"I'll take these lessons for you Draco and it you want me to stop hanging with them I shall. All I need in the world is you and your love." Draco smiled triumphantly. "Oh one more thing the ring will it and it wont be visible or detectable to anyone but me unless you want someone to see it. Your safe to let Daphne see it. She know of us."

Harry nodded. "Come I'll take you to meet her. Oh and for reasons you will understand soon I want you to spend the summer with Daphne to continue your lessons."

"Okay my love." Harry said in a happy tone. With that the pair left the room and headed to a hidden room in the Dungeons Harry had never been to before. "Daphne I'm here with Harry." Daphne got up and elegantly walked over to Harry and gave him a soft hug. "Harry this is going to be so exciting im sure we will become best friends." She said smiling.

Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "Trust her words and do as she says it's for your own good." He then kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll see you later Love and you as well Daphne."

"See you soon Draco." The pair responded. Then with that Draco left the room.

"Come Harry let's sit we have much to discuss I have had us some tea prepared." Daphne had a house wolf serve them tea and then began.

"Well where to start Harry well let's say welcome to the right side and welcome to the club of eternal joy." She smiled. Harry noticed Daphne had a ring identical to his own.

"Err thank you." Harry said awkwardly.

"No need to be so shy Harry as Draco said me and you are probably going to be working together for many years to come so we might as well get comfortable with one and other."

"Okay." Harry smiled at her.

"Come now Harry were friends call me Daphne." She smiled.

"Okay Daphne." Harry said.

"Much better. Now I'm going to start with talking you through your role as a future lady to a Pureblood house that goes around in the traditional circles." Daphne took a sip of tea with her pinky poking out. "Now to start same gender partners one chooses to take on the traditional Male roles and one takes the traditional female roles. Now as your taking on the lady role you'll have to have certain changes to your organs. Now this is not without its perks however." Daphne said with a smirk. "Its so you can carry on your husband line and give a child your family name also if you wish. But as the lady you carry your husbands name. Now having a womb will be a complex thing for one. Yes you will have a monthly cycle and I must stress don't use spells like all the Mudbloods do, some Halfbloods use as well as all the Blood Traitors. The womb is a magical place even for Muggle scum it innate magic that helps in child development as well as other benefits to you and the child. But using spells on this to prevent the shedding of the blood monthly hurts this innate magic. Do you understand me so far?"

"I so Daphne but Draco only likes men wont he be upset with me if I change down their." Daphne smiles sweetly and cupped Harry hand with her own the same hands their rings where on. "Harry see the rings we both have."

"Yeah I do Daphne." Harry said.

"As well as the protections they offer they can only be put on you by someone who has true love for you and would love you no matter what. As well as you have to feel the same for them. It's because of that I know that Draco would not care if you where even a full girl he loves you for you. Yeah he told me he cant stand women sexually but I don't think that would extend to you. Mostly your staying Male but Draco would not care even if you where a girl. Love is what they see on the inside of you not your parts. Its your soul and nature he loves."

"Thanks Daphne that makes me feel loads better." Harry smiled softly at her.

"Not a problem harry it's what we are going to do from now on be there for the other. But we really need to give you some moisturiser for these hands. Trust me Draco will love soft hands. A few other things will be expected of you but I dropped one of the major shockers for now. I'd advice having the treatment over the summer when you can adjust more and when I'm with you as between us I feel there should be no secrets unless they are family secrets or ones pertaining to things that are bwag left unsaid."

Harry nodded. It was at this moment Draco returned. "Mind me stealing Harry back Daphne?"

"Of course not Draco steal away. I'll talk again soon Harry."

"Looking forward to it Daphne."

The pair exchanged a friendly hug Draco smiled seeing his Harry so happy and the pair of Harry and Draco departed back to the room of requirement. After getting comfortable by two seats by the fire Draco spoke.

"Love you know I'd do anything for you right?" Draco asked.

"Of course Draco and I'd do anything for you."

Draco smiled at this. "Well I want to keep you safe from this war and from the Dark Lord. But I still want him to win. So I need your help with something."

What's that's love." Harry asked.

"Help me kill Dumbledore." Draco said as calmly as he could muster.

**A/N: I wonder what Harry reaction will be find out next time :) Hope you enjoyed** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :) Also sorry about my grammar :)**

"Okay Draco I will help you kill Dumbledore." Harry said without a second thought.

"Y-you will?" Draco asked surprised out how quickly Harry agreed to it.

"Of course dear if I am to be your lady Malfoy someday am not suppose to do anything to benefit my future Husbands family. So it would be wrong of me not to help you in your wishes."

Draco was shocked but pulled Harry into a passionate kiss and Harry kissed him back as the pairs tongues intertwined. It was almost as if the their tongues where dancing. After what seemed an eternity the pair broke apart panting for breath.

"Dear can I have your wrist for a moment." Draco asked and with out thinking Harry presented his arm the same one where the emerald ring sparkled. Draco smiled and slipped a platinum band with emeralds in it onto Harry wrist is attached its self to him and became smooth as if there was no clasp. "Another family heirloom to be given to the future Lady Malfoy. DO you like it?"

"Draco I love it!"Harry exclaimed and drew Draco into another long passionate kiss.

When they broke apart they just sat on the bed and cuddled tell Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco knew one day Harry would basically be a girl but he realised he did not care. He smiled to himself and he realised he just loved Harry for being Harry and not based on any physical parts he had. Tho the Harsh side of Draco did love what he had done to his former rival. He loved Harry and there was no denying that but it still gave the dominant side of him purr with excitement when he saw how submissive and obedient his Harry had become. It gave Draco a sense of victory some people may call him sick, but he didn't care he was happy and in love and so was Draco.

Tho it was that night Draco had the sweetest of Dreams. Harry was now his Lady Malfoy and it was their wedding night. He had just slipped Harry out of his wedding dress and Harry was wearing a saucy surprise for him. Draco was very pleased with what he saw and drove him crazy. Tho what made him even happier was the girlish pleading of Harry begging for Draco to put a child in him, to which Draco was more than happy to comply with. Tho no sooner had this happy dream started then he was awoken to the real Harry standing there is one of Draco's shirts that was too big on Harry that made it seem that was all he was wearing. But of course he had boxers on under the shirt.

Harry handed Draco a tea and to his surprise it was just how he liked it.

Tho it was whilst Harry was feeding him bacon and eggs, his thoughts came to them two leaches and how he needed to separate his Harry from them. They had poisoned his Harry's mind for far to long. Harry deserved his revenge so he may even have Harry kill the. Maybe they could take them prisoner during the war and Harry could get his revenge. It was a happy Draco that kissed Harry goodbye as he had finished feeding him something Draco could get use too, and he went for his morning shower. Harry had decided to go to the Prefects bathroom for his bath and had decided with Draco blessing of course to go spend some time with Daphne. This of course Draco quickly gave his blessing for. He wanted his Harry and Daphne to become best friends and keep Harry away from the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. It was nice to see Harry wanted to make the effort to fulfil his future role in society. Tho Draco headed for his shower to make plans on how to get his revenge on the two leaches.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter but next one will try to be longer to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed :) Also thank you to everyone who followed, Favorited and or ****reviewed**** :)**


End file.
